


Play Dead

by Raynbowz



Series: An Interlude of Time [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynbowz/pseuds/Raynbowz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Jothan are captured and to be sold.  Will they be able to escape in time?  Third in a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Dead

Play Dead  
A Doctor Who story

The Doctor roamed the TARDIS anxiously.  Some of the rooms were ones he hadn’t been in for years.  He had checked the botanical gardens, the wardrobe, even the library and bathroom, but couldn’t find his companion anywhere.  He knew Jothan had left the Console Room to find something, but the Time Lord hadn’t seen the medic for hours.  As he turned a corner he found a promising sign—a strand of yarn had been attached to a doorknob near the young man’s quarters.  He followed the strand and eventually found his friend industriously unraveling the Doctor’s long multicolored scarf from his fourth incarnation.  

Jothan looked up and said petulantly, “About time you showed up.”

The Doctor snatched the remains of his scarf from the medic’s hand.  “That was my scarf!  I liked it, too.  Can’t you find a better way to keep track of where you are?”

Jothan told the Time Lord, “This is the third time I’ve gotten lost this Time-Part, wait . . . this today.  I want a holo-map or a bloodhound.”  He plopped on the floor with his legs straight out in front of him like a pouting child who had decided the game was no fun anymore.  

The Doctor told his companion, “It’s not ‘this today’, you just say ‘today’.  What were you looking for in the first place?”

“I’m not sure what it was—or _where_ , obviously.  It had cream-colored walls and there was no gravity; you could pick both feet up off the floor.  It felt nice to be in there; it was quiet but not silent if you know what I mean . . . and peaceful.  I tried to find it again.  After Bumiddly, I could use some peace.”  Jothan looked miserable. 

The Doctor helped the young man to his feet.  “You’re looking for the Zero Room, and you’re right—it is peaceful there.  Lost it completely once and had to have a new one put in.  It was quite a bit of trouble at the time, but worth it.  The Zero Room is my favorite in the TARDIS.”

Jothan asked, “Is there any way we can make it easier for me get around back here?  I’m almost out of yarn.”

The Doctor said, “As a matter of fact we can re-arrange the whole TARDIS layout if we want to.  I can move those rooms you want closer, and move some of the unused parts further away.  We just need to find a quiet section of space; moving rooms around involves turning off the TARDIS shields for a time.”  He couldn’t help smiling at the grateful look the medic gave him.  
   
“I’ll find a nice, empty place; you just tell me what you want moved.”  He put an arm around Jothan’s shoulders and led his companion back down the corridor.

********  
It took a few hours, but once Jothan had asked the TARDIS for permission and he and the Doctor had argued over which rooms to move, the operation was rather simple.  The Doctor was just getting ready to turn the shields back on when there was a hard jolt that threw both men off-balance.  
   
“What was that?” Jothan asked nervously, while the Doctor pulled himself up to look at the TARDIS controls. 

“ _That_ is a tractor beam.  We’re being pulled into some ship,” the Doctor said grimly.  “With the shields off we were defenseless.  Well, it shouldn’t be much bother.  All we have to do is turn the shields back on, wait for them to charge, de-materialize, and we’re off again.”

Jothan asked, “Shouldn’t we find out what the people want?  They may be in need of help.”  
   
The Doctor considered, and then told the medic, “Won’t do any harm.  Besides, I’ll get the chance to lodge a complaint.  Can’t have this happening often.”   

The Doctor turned the TARDIS shields on to charge then he and his companion stepped out into a docking bay.  There were a few short-range shuttles but nothing the Doctor recognized, and no one was in sight.  After a minute or two of waiting he went up to the nearest hatch and used his sonic screwdriver to open the door.  Jothan was right behind.  When they stepped through they were in a hallway with several creatures coming toward them.  The creatures looked like huge, fat orangutans in varying colors.  Two were grey; one was bright yellow, and the last bright blue.  
   
The Doctor said low, “Let me do the talking,” and the medic nodded.  
   
Before the Doctor could speak one of the grey aliens held up what looked like a gun and fired twice.  Both the Doctor and Jothan were hit by darts from the gun and crumpled in a heap.  The blue entity stepped forward with a small device and passed it slowly over Jothan.  It said, “This one’s quite run-of-the-mill, Dal.  A Psion of some type but not physically strong enough for any of our regular customers.”

The yellow alien spoke.  “We could still get some credits out of it as an interpreter.”  The blue creature nodded, and then scanned the Doctor.  He did so three times and then said to his companion, “Extraordinary.  The scanner can’t even identify it!  It has two blood-pumping organs, a highly developed brain . . .”

The yellow alien looked pleased.  “An exotic!  This one will fetch a great deal in the auction—we’ll list it as a one-of-a kind.”  He then motioned to one of the grey beings.  “Put this one in my personal lab—I’ll need to run some tests to determine its precise selling points.  The other can go in a regular holding cage.”

One grey alien whined, “All the cells are full, Masters, and it will be eaten by most of the cargo.”

“Well, put it in with—”  The blue being scanned Jothan once more.  “Put it with the Edri.  It can survive there until we off-load it.  Just check on it—and them—frequently.  I hate to lose livestock; anything sells with the right showmanship.”

The grey orangutans nodded.  One picked up Jothan’s limp body, the other grabbed the Doctor, and the two headed in different directions.

The yellow alien spoke to its companion.  “What luck to find an exotic, Yal!  I had almost lost hope but with an exotic to sell . . .”  Both aliens left, still discussing the auction to come. 

********  
Jothan woke some time later to find he was being carried down a hallway by something grey with huge hands and arms.  He felt groggy and sluggish, so he stayed still until he was unceremoniously dropped to the floor in a very cold room.  Jothan said, “It’s freezing in here!  I won’t live if I have to stay.”

The creature answered, “The Masters have determined you will survive in this environment until you are sold.”

“Sold?  What kind of outfit are you running here?”

“A pet store,” the grey being answered.

Jothan was silent a moment then said, “I’ll die without food and water.  Did your masters mention that?”

“Sustenance will be brought soon.  Wait.”  The grey thing left the cell, and Jothan was alone except for a few balls of fur huddled in one corner of the cell.  

Jothan decided to take a quick look around.  The room was empty except for a camera tracking his movements and the furballs.  As he approached them to take a closer look, the creatures skittered away as if they were frightened.  They were about the size of grapefruit and had grey-white fur that looked quite soft.  

The medic said, “Wait!  I won’t hurt you; I just want to see you.”  He managed to corner one of the creatures with some trouble and pick it up.  It immediately tried to bite him as it squeaked in a frightened manner.  He could feel its panic, but Jothan thought calming thoughts and stroked it gently.  The thing stopped squirming, but the others did not approach.  Jothan continued to think peacefully toward the small furball and it calmed slowly.  He could also feel the minds of its companions—curious, but cautious.  

Jothan heard a sound outside, and quickly put the creature down as the door opened again.  A flat pan of food and a dish of water were shoved into the cell.  There was a paltry stick of some kind of food on the tray.

Jothan told the grey being who had brought it, “That’s not enough.  I’ll starve, and then your masters will be angry with you for letting me expire before I was sold.”

He thought he heard the creature sigh, and it responded, “What are your requirements?”

“When I’m hungry, I’ll let you know.  By the way, what are these things in here?”

“Those are Edri.  They will not kill you.”

“Good to know,” Jothan replied.

The large grey being withdrew, leaving Jothan alone with the Edri.  They approached the pan of food but seemed unwilling to get too close until Jothan moved back.  Jothan took the stick of bread-like material off the tray and broke it in half. He ate and then held out a piece to the nearest Edri.    
“Come on, you guys must be hungry.  I’m harmless, really.  I won’t hurt you.”  He kept his thoughts soothing and sat on the floor next to the tray and water.  “Come,” he whispered.  One of the creatures, perhaps the one he had petted approached, took a bite of the food, then scampered away.  In a minute or so he had fed all of them.  Each got a bite or two, and the food stick was gone.  He passed the water, Edri crowded all around him.  One climbed into his lap and he stroked it.  It began to hum pleasantly and he could feel its gratitude for the food and water.  Soon, all the Edri were sitting on part of him and humming.  He decided it was best to just wait until he could think of something.  He still felt tired and a bit confused so he curled up as well as he could and fell asleep.  

*********  
The first thing Dal had done with the new exotic was to hook it up to a continuous drug pump so he could examine it without its interference.  It had taken the machine some time to find the correct dosages and chemicals, but he had finally gotten it to a point where it could follow commands but was docile and cooperative.  He then used several high-powered scanners on it and started taking notes.  Yal came in before he finished and asked, “Any luck, brother?  How much can we get for it?”

Dal rubbed his chin, thinking.  At last he responded, “Brother, I plan to start the bidding at twenty thousand credits.”

“So much to start?” the blue orangutan asked.  “Are you certain we can ask that price for something that looks so . . . ordinary?” 

“Yal, this creature may not look impressive but let me assure you not only is it one-of-a-kind, it is exquisite.  With its brain potential alone I could ask one hundred thousand credits and some customers would be willing to pay!”

As Dal spoke he took some sort of implement and cut off one of the Doctor’s fingers.  The man cried out in pain, but did not move from where he was due to the drugs.  He waited for a few minutes then sighed, “No limb re-growth, but definite accelerated healing powers.  Such a pity—limb re-growth always makes for an exciting demonstration . . . but no matter.”  He took another tool and re-attached the Doctor’s finger to his hand.  “There.  It never does to damage a specimen—especially not one like this.”

Yal frowned at the drug pump.  “Dal, you know I trust your judgment on these matters but  . . . is it safe on the drug pump?  Wouldn’t a pain bracelet be safer?”

“Not at this point.  I haven’t completed my scans yet and I want to get as much information as I can.  Do not fret, brother—I will have both the drug pump and the pain bracelet on the creature for the auction.  That way, the buyers can judge for themselves which they will want when they purchase the creature.  I’ll offer one of those accessories free along with the alien—another selling point for our customers.”

“If we get your expected price, what will we do?” Yal asked.

“I tell you Yal, if we get half of what I want, we’ll be rich!  We’ll have enough to sell this boat and retire in comfort.  Have the Greys get the rest of the cargo ready while I finish here.”

“As you wish brother,” Yal answered. 

********  
Jothan woke to the sound of the Edri humming loudly and then stopping.  He was unsure of how long he had slept, but by his stiffness he judged it had not been that long. He looked over at the Edri, and was at first unsure if he had woken at all, for there were now twelve of the creatures.  Some of them were the size of a lemon but they seemed to grow before his eyes.  They noticed him, and the six large ones came over to him humming and asking with their minds for more food.  

Jothan told the Edri, “I’ll see what I can do for you.”  He went over to the camera, which swiveled around slowly to face him with a whining noise.  He waved his arms and yelled, “Hello out there!  I need food, lots more food, and some water, too!  Bring on the grub!”  He waited a few minutes, then heard the door open.  

One of the grey beings was there asking, “You wish to eat grubs?”

“I need more food, lots more.  It’s too cold in here.  I need food to stay warm.”

The grey alien turned away, then noticed one of the small Edri.  “You must not feed them,” it said.  
“Why?” Jothan wanted to know.

“If there is much food, the Edri multiply very fast.  Then they get into mischief.  Do not feed them any more.  I will be watching.”  The creature put down another tray.  This one had eight food sticks on it, and two dishes of water.  “Remember,” it told Jothan, then left the cell.  The door closed behind it.

The Edri headed toward the pan of food, but Jothan told them, “Wait.  I have to figure something out first.”  They stopped, but huddled around the tray eagerly.  Jothan took one of the food sticks, and approached the camera.  He walked forward and back and around the room until he thought he knew its limits.  He then moved closer to it and saw that it still tracked his movements.  A sudden idea came to him.  He moved so that he was against the wall of the cell and then moved in as close as he could get to the camera.  He took the food stick and broke a piece off, then dropped the piece into the track the camera traveled.  He then moved away from the wall.  The camera made a grinding noise, but did not move.  He made more motion to make sure the camera wouldn’t budge, then told the Edri, “All right, breakfast is served—just stay in this part of the room.”

********  
Yal was on the bridge when his brother came in.  Yal said, “The buyers have responded on the communicator; seventeen have answered in the affirmative and four answered in the negative.”

Dal was gleeful.  “Seventeen buyers—we’ve never had so many before!  They really must have liked our advertisement.  Set the coordinates for the usual selling venue.  I’ll be in my lab—I want to work on the perfect sales pitch for the auction.  How is the Psion doing, and the Edri?”

Yal told his brother, “The Greys report that all are still viable.  They are checked on visually at regular intervals.  The Psion has done little but sleep, they say.”

“After-effects of the dart, no doubt,” Dal said.  “It’ll be peppy enough once sale time rolls around.  Now I must get ready.  Make sure everything is set up in the main gallery before the buyers arrive.”

********  
Jothan was banging a tray on the camera when he heard the door start to open.  It only opened part way and the alien looked confused.  “I’m blocking it, “Jothan said quickly.  “All the warm escapes, and then I’m colder than ever.”

“You desire sustenance?” the grey creature asked.

“Yes,” he said, then came up with an idea.  He told his captor, “It’s so cold, all I can do is sleep.  If you feed me more I’ll be more lively.”

The alien grunted and stamped off, but returned soon with a heaping tray of food sticks and another tray full of water dishes.  It didn’t seem to care that the door no longer opened all the way.  “Thank you,” he called as the door closed again.

Jothan breathed a sigh of relief as the 50-odd Edri came out from behind the door.  “Thank Zeus it worked,” he said.  “Now, make sure you keep the noise down, while I work up some way to get us out of here!”

********  
The communicator chimed in Dal’s quarters.  “Yes?”

Yal spoke.  “We are at the coordinates.  The first buyers should be here soon.”

“Excellent.  Have all the Greys out of sight and don’t forget to greet our guests as they dock, Yal.  Is everything else situated?”

“Yes, brother.  How is the exotic?”

Dal answered, “I’m having it specially washed and groomed before the auction.  The Greys will be done with it shortly.”

The door chimed, and Dal clicked the communicator off to answer the chime.  “Yes?”

The grey creature in the doorway said, “The exotic is ready.”

Dal told it, “You were thorough?  There will be punishment if I have to do it myself, I promise you that!  Put it in my lab until I can inspect it.”

Dal received another call on the communicator.  “What is it, Yal?” he asked impatiently.

“The first buyers have arrived early, and wish to dock at once.”

Dal was excited.  “Have them dock.  I’ll be right down.”  He told the Grey next to him, “Get that creature to my lab at once!  Tell Yal that I’ll meet the buyers on the auction floor.”

********  
Jothan sank to the floor, exhausted.  He had exercised for hours in front of the camera, but he couldn’t keep going.  He crawled out of its view, the Edri humming a little anxiously.  “I’ll be all right,” he assured them.  “I just need to rest a while.” Suddenly he heard someone coming.  The Edri tried to move out of the way, but it was too late.  The grey alien came all the way into the cell, looking at the hundreds of Edri that filled the room.  Before it could speak, the Edri started biting it.  The grey thing howled in pain, and Jothan could barely get the Edri all under control.  He managed to get them off the grey being, then realized the door to the cell was still open.  “Everyone out!” he told the Edri. 

The Edri foamed out of the cell, leaving the grey alien alone in the room, injured.  Jothan crouched by it, saying, “I need your keys.  If you cooperate, I won’t have my friends come back.”  The grey creature fumbled at its neck and handed him a cord with different colored squares on it like computer disks.  “Thank you,” the medic told the alien, then slipped out of the cell, locking the door behind him.  He divided the Edri quickly into two groups, sending some of them all over the ship.  He had the others stay with him as he tried to find the Doctor.  

********  
There were a variety of creatures milling around in the small but opulent chamber.  The seats were of varying sizes and cushioned, with attached computer screens.  Dal was pleased as he stepped up to the podium on the raised dais.  He cleared his throat and then started his sales pitch.  “Ladies, gentlemen, aliens, and androids—welcome to DalYal’s Pet Emporium.  We sell all kinds of pets for your enjoyment and life enhancement.  My name is Dal, and I’ll be your auctioneer for the proceedings.  I’d like to point out that all scans, test results, and survival requirements for any of the pets on sale are included in your materials chip if you wish to follow along.  I also want to point out our payment plans available for purchases over five thousand credits, and our seventy-two hour, money-back guarantee for most of the creatures we have available.  Now I’m sure we’re all eager to begin, so if everyone could be seated and materials chips plugged in to your seats, we’ll get started.”  

There was a little commotion as the bidders chose their seats and plugged their information disks in.  He waited until things were quiet, then said, “We’ll begin our auction with Paga Worms . . .”

********  
Jothan managed to find his way to the docking bay using the stolen keys to get through the various doors.  He still had many Edri trailing with him, but luckily they had not seen any of the large aliens about.  He examined the docking bay closely, keeping himself and his friends in the shadows.  The TARDIS was still where they had left it, but now the docking bay was full of many different space craft.  He looked around for a moment or two then noticed a set of blinking green arrows on the floor.  “Good a way as any to go,” he told the Edri.  “Remember, you lot keep it quiet and don’t bite anyone until I say.”  Cautiously he followed the arrows to a closed door.  Using the keys he slipped inside the room, warning the Edri not to make a sound.  He got them all in and the door shut without being noticed.  The space was somewhat small, but large enough to hide in without being observed.  There were many creatures toward the front of the room, all talking and milling about.  Just then, he saw the yellow alien from before.  It stepped up to a platform, and began to speak.  

********  
“Gentlemen, ladies, androids, and aliens, if I might have your attention!”  Dal called the customers back to order and everyone sat back down.  “We come to the main event of this auction—the sale of a special, exotic creature.  This specimen is so rare we can’t even identify its species.”  He pulled back a curtain to reveal the Doctor standing naked in front of those assembled.  He did not move or make a sound.

Dal continued his sales pitch.  “I know this creature does not look impressive but  it is a one-of-a-kind specimen.  I assure you, there will be no ‘keeping up with the Jones’ problems if you happen to be the highest bidder on this animal!  It has a redundant circulatory system and two blood-pumping organs, accelerated self-healing with no limb re-growth, and an extremely efficient metabolism.  In fact, this creature needs so little food and sleep, it will pay for itself in no time.  In addition, its highly developed brain and nervous system are so advanced its potential is practically unlimited.  It even has an uncanny sense of time and time-related events.  I would keep it myself, if I had the room and time to tap all its many possibilities.  It comes free with your choice of either a drug collar for complete obedience or if you prefer, a pain inducing bracelet for a bit more ‘spice’.  Watch closely, while I demonstrate.”  Dal unhooked the collar from around the Doctor’s neck, keeping in his hand on a small controller.  

After a few seconds, the Doctor started to come around.  He said, “What is this?  Don’t you realize the sale of intelligent life is prohibited by . . .” 

Dal pressed a button on the controller.  The Time Lord moaned in pain, falling to his knees then writhing on the floor in agony.  Dal replaced the collar around the Doctor’s neck and turned off the pain inducer.  “Stand,” he ordered.  Silently, the Doctor returned to his feet and stood motionless.  

Dal continued, “The creature’s effects and personal property are here,” and he pointed to a bag sitting on the dais.  “Please look over your materials closely for more specific information on abilities and survival requirements.  I regret to inform you that due to the creature’s exotic nature and unique temperament our usual seventy-two hour return option is not available.”  He waited a brief time, and then said, “Shall we start the bidding at ten thousand credits?”

********  
Jothan decided he had waited long enough.  He couldn’t risk being seen, and he didn’t want them to hurt the Doctor again.  He stood up, mentally telling the Edri to stay hidden for a moment more.  As he stood, the yellow creature at the podium saw him, and asked, “What in the Nether Hells are you doing here?!?”  

Jothan answered in a savage voice, “I’m starting a bidding war.  Now!” he cried, and the Edri boiled up from the floor, biting as they came.  Pandemonium erupted in the small chamber as the bidders and Dal found themselves overwhelmed by the hundreds of Edri.  He ran up on the platform, and managed to get the collar off of the Doctor and started on the bracelet.  The yellow creature tried to press the buttons on the pain inducer, but the connection had already been chewed through by a helpful Edri.  The medic grabbed the bag from off the podium.  He then yelled, “Make way!” and the Edri cleared a path as he grabbed the Doctor by the arm and pulled him toward the exit.  

The Time Lord stumbled and tripped at first, but soon managed to run on his own well enough.  They stopped for a moment while Jothan started to open the door in front of them.  “Half a moment!” the Doctor begged as he got into his clothes.  “What’s going on?”

“They were about to sell you as someone’s pet.  Good thing I managed to get to you.”  An alarm sounded, and Jothan groaned.  “Great.  Will you hurry up?”

“Almost . . . right, let’s go!”

The two ran for the docking bay and had almost made it, when several of the grey creatures came up behind them firing some sort of laser weapons.  The Doctor and Jothan were ducking and weaving as they ran, trying not to be hit with a beam from one of the weapons.  At last they reached the TARDIS door.  He got it open, then heard two shots whizzing close and cried out in pain as he was shot in the leg.  Then he and Jothan had made it through the door, and the Doctor slammed it behind him, panting hard.  The Doctor limped over to the TARDIS controls and the vehicle took off.

“Wasn’t that fantastic?” the Doctor congratulated himself.  “Do I know how to complete a quick getaway, or what?  So, what were you mucking about with while they had me captured?” he asked Jothan.  “Took your time, didn’t you . . . Jothan?”  He realized his friend had not answered or made so much as a sound since they got on board the TARDIS.  He came from behind the console and saw Jothan in a crumpled heap by the TARDIS door, unmoving.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
********Sequel:  The Pecan Palace********


End file.
